


5. Gunpoint

by GayKinnie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Happy Ending, He also gets shot, Ishimaru is being held hostage, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie





	5. Gunpoint

Why did Mondo ever want to do this gang shit again? Yes, it was something he worked for but seeing his boyfriend held at gunpoint by a rival gave him doubts. And, seeing how banged up Taka was, they were not willing to negotiate. 

“What do ya goddamn bitches want?”

The gun hovered closer to Taka’s head. “Not a good way to speak when we have such precious material in our hands. Especially since he’s yours.” Mondo grinded his teeth as hands prodded  _ his  _ Taka. He curled his fists, not wanting to get him injured further.

“Give. Him. Back. I’ll give ya whatcha want, as long as he gets back  _ alive _ ,” Mondo said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. A murmur spread behind him, the members genuinely surprised at his desperation. He never done something like this before. ‘I’m sorry guys, but I can’t lose him too.’ Mondo thought. The rival gang gave him mocking looks and ripples of laughter rang out. Their leader’s mouth curled in cruel satisfaction.

“Oh don’t worry we wouldn’t dream of hurting your little pet-” Taka whimpered as he yanked his hair, “-but don’t worry little Mondo. The price we ask is very small.”

“Quit fucking prancing around, what the fuck do y want?”

“Gettin rather impatient are we? Well, we demand a truth.” Mondo’s heart dropped. They- They couldn’t. But as he saw vulgar hands violating Taka, he knew they could. “Not just any truth, since you’re such a slippery snake. But the truth of Daiya’s death. Or is it too much? You know, your little boytoy here makes some delicious noises doesn’t he.” He trailed off and licked Taka crudely. Jealousy coursed through his veins.

“Get yer fucking mouth off him. All of ya! I’ll fuckin’ tell you. But Taka will return safely if I do. Got it?” A nod. Good enough for right now. Whispers of suspicion broke out.  _ ‘Wasn’t Daiya killed in an accident?’ ‘You don’t think he..’  _ He gulped, blinking away tears.

“I..I killed Daiya. I challenged him and I was going too fast and reckless. I didn’t even see the truck coming ‘til he shoved me out of the way. I was too weak save him.” He turned around to the Diamonds. “I’m sorry. I-.” Mondo wiped away the tears, unable to finish the sentence. His jw dropped as the Crazy Diamonds told him that it was okay. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I… I KNEW IT! You killed him, You killed him you bitch. You know what-” The gun cocked. He wouldn’t, “ You took away my love now I taking away yours.” Mondo whirled around and launched himself at his rival. He tackled him just as the gun went off, sending the bullet through Taka’s torso. Chaos erupted as the gang leaders wrestle. Blood and guns went off everywhere. Mondo didn’t care to notice when the fight dulled. His rage and fear took over and he just kept punching and punching and punching. The rival’s face was more blue and red than anything when he finally stopped. 

“Where is he,” Mondo asked wearily. A series of groans alerted him. Mondo shoved him way through the crowd, the smarter ones already out of his way. When he saw Taka, he sighed in relief. He was still alive and wasn’t that injured. The only thing he worried about was the bullet wound, but even that had slowed. Taka held out a hand.

“Aniki, would you-” he coughed, rubbing his wrists, “ would you mind helping me up? It seems my legs are too tired to properly support me.” Mondo chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics and picked him up. He was safe, his Taka was safe. And as they all headed back to their bikes, Mondo realized he was strong enough this time. And he would always be there to protect Taka.


End file.
